


Angel Eyes

by JcSpotty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Bullying, Jock Dean, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Siblings, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JcSpotty/pseuds/JcSpotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a high school student with a big secret. He is one of two other brothers that are angels. Castiel is always bullied by the football team and their captain, Dean. The day his wings finally come in, he's in the school bathroom. Not alone. Dean Winchester, of all people, sees the wings grow from his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this may be the worst ever, but hey, I'm trying something new. If you spot anything that needs correcting, please tell me. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!! It's been forever! I've been having life troubles with moving and other things, but I'm back!

Castiel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock screeching. This was one day he had been dreading as Summer neared an end, going back to school. He hated being bullied by the football team non-stop. He didn't have any friends either, which meant he had to do everything alone. He wasn't complaining though. Cas slowly made his way down the stairs where his brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, were smiling at him from the kitchen.

Castiel lived with a fairly normal family. Normal meaning they had wings and were angels.

Gabriel has a pair of soft golden wings, Lucifer's are a vibrant white, their father has light brown wings, and Castiel still hadn't gotten his yet. He knows they will come soon, though, because he'll get sharp pains near his shoulder blades.

"Morning Cassie. Ready for your first day back to the hell called school?" Gabriel asks when Castiel sat in front of them.

All he can manage to do is grunt in response. His brothers know about the bullying. They even threatened to go to the school and "talk" to them, but Cas said he could handle it. He's never done anything to stop them, and his brothers know this.

"You know we can get rid of this problem if you want us to Cas." Lucifer reminded him of the conversation they had just a few months ago.

"I know Luci, but I'm, truthfully, more worried about my wings coming in during the day." As if on cue, Cas was wincing at the pain in his back.

"We know, it'll be alright." Lucifer said as he made his way to stand beside Castiel and rub his back. "I'm fine," Castiel whispered as the pain slowly started going away.

"Listen. If the pain ever lasts longer than it normally does, you need to call us so we can get you." Lucifer spoke in his calming voice. Cas nodded thinking about how he would try to avoid anyone and everyone today.

"Everything will be fine Castiel, just don't think too much on it." Gabriel reached in his pocket to get a lollipop handing it to Castiel, who kindly refused.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Do you always keep those with you?" Gabriel answered with a wink.

"I think I'm going to go get ready, don't want to be late." Castiel called from the top of the stairs.

Cas stepped into the shower and let the water run down his throbbing back. He knew he would run into _them_ today, there was no way to avoid it. Turning off the shower Castiel looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sighing, he slipped into a white t-shirt, jeans, and his old trench coat. Knowing he could never tame his hair, Cas walked out of the bathroom.

Putting on his shoes, Castiel heard his name being called.

"Remember to call us Cassie," Gabriel smiled. "And don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Gabriel, if we would let you, you would run around the neighborhood naked."

"Damn right I would."

Castiel left with a small 'see you later'.

"Good morning Castiel!" Missouri called from where she was sitting on her porch. She was like family to the boys. Always taking care of them, threatening to beat Gabriel if he didn't behave.

 "Good morning Missouri!" He called back with a tiny wave.

\------

Cas was about to walk to his first period class, until he saw a small guy with brown hair looking very confused at a piece of paper.  _He must be new_   Castiel thought, walking up to the confused boy. Castiel tapped his shoulder, and when the boy looked at him, he smiled.

"Hi I'm Garth," the boy - Garth - stretched out a hand, "Do you think you could help me?"

"I'm Castiel," he replied shaking Garth's hand. Looking at his schedule, he noticed they the same classes except last period. "Follow me, we have most classes together," Castiel smiled.

\------

Castiel's day was spent, surprisingly, without a run-in with the football team. At the end of their last class with each other, Cas and Garth swapped phone numbers.

Things changed, however, upon walking in the house seeing Missouri chasing Gabriel with a wooden spoon and Lucifer snickering in the corner. Castiel slowly took off his shoes and made his way over to Lucifer watching until Gabriel tripped and Missouri smacked him on his butt.

"What happened?"

"He said fuck the police."

Gabriel continued cackling, Missouri just shook her head. They ate dinner peacefully and when Missouri left they got ready for bed. Castiel received a few texts from Garth during that time. Almost asleep, Cas thought of the fact he might have just made his first friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely short, but I hopefully can update more now. Thanks for reading - J


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: if any of you have a feeling you may easily be triggered to do something, you may want to skip the mid-section of this chapter

"Gabriel, that is dangerous." Castiel stared at his brother who was trying to see how many grapes would fit in his nose.

With one simple huff of air, all the grapes scattered on the table.

"It's _fine_ Cassie," Gabriel smirked. "Now head off before you're too late."

He was actually a bit excited to see Garth today.

What he wasn't expecting was Garth to be waiting for him at the front of the building.

"Hey Cas," Garth spoke with cheerfulness in his voice. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something," he looked nervously up at Castiel.

Cas made a silent motion for him to continue. "Do you think we could meet up tomorrow? I'm completely lost in Mrs. Mills' class."

Castiel smiled, "you could come to my house if you like. Not the quietest place, but it will work."

Garth looked a bit shocked, but it quickly changed into a smile."Thanks. I wasn't expecting you to agree to help me."

Castiel smiled again, but catching something in the corner of his eye made him glance in another direction. Crowley and Gordon were having a conversation away from everyone else. Gordon was one of his bullies. But Crowley wasn't part of their little group.

He actually helped Cas out once after a real tough beating. But after that one time he just acted normally; lurking in the shadows. Cas was almost certain they were talking about him. Gordon was most likely trying to convince Crowley to join them.

"You know them?" Garth asked snapping him out of his thoughts. "Not really."

The bell rang warning them they had five minutes to get to their first class. Castiel and Garth walked together in comfortable silence.

The day was calm for Cas, until lunch. Garth convinced him to eat in the lunchroom for once instead of his normal spot outside. They sat at a table, alone, in the corner, and Castiel could feel eyes burning in the back of his head. He decided to risk a look at who was staring.

He saw the two people he really didn't want to see. Alastair and Dean. Alastair had broken one of his ribs last year after being repeatidly kicked. Dean beat him a lot too, but he usually let the others throw punches or kicks.

"You okay, man? You look a little pale," Garth asked, examining Cas' face. "I'm fine," he breathed. Garth hesitantly nodded and continued eating.

\------

Castiel was about to walk out the door of the school and get away from anyone who wanted to hurt him. That was until someone grabbed his elbow. His stomach dropped. He knew who grabbed him, he could tell, he learned the previous year. Alastair.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" That sick voice called. "Did you miss us?" He heard Gordon ask with a chuckle.

The next thing he knew, he was pushed against the wall and Alastair had hit him. Cas didn't notice that he had until he felt blood trickle from the gash on his cheekbone. He took another punch and another. Each time he hit, Castiel could feel Alastair put more force and he could feel the bone of his knuckle press deeper into his skin.

When Alastair decided he was finished he kneed Castiel in his stomach causing him to become a coughing mess and sink to the floor. He heard the group start to walk off and weakly looked up. Dean was staring at him. He quickly ran off to catch up with the others, leaving Cas confused. Wondering why he was still standing there when everyone else had already left.

\------

The journey home was slow and painful for Cas. He eventually made it, though, and his brothers -mostly Gabriel- were playing around. All of that stopped when they saw Castiel.

Once he was sitting down in the bathroom, allowing Missouri clean him up, the interrogation started.

"Cassie what happened?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Was it those jerks again?"

"When did they do it?"

"Boys, one question at a time." Missouri said sternly. "Castiel, sweetie, who did this to you?"

Cas looked up, almost wanting to laugh. It was the same people every time.

"You know who it was, Dean Winchester and his group." Castiel sighed.

"Dean hit you?" Missouri asked sounding shocked.

"No, but Alastair, one of his friends, if you can even call it that, did."

Lucifer looked furious, his face was even turning a shade of red.

"Luci, it's okay. I'm fine now. And I'm having a friend over tomorrow. His name is Garth." Castiel added the last part to, hopefully, take Lucifer away from the thought of his baby brother getting beat again. It worked, because he and Gabriel perked up. "Just no pranks, got it?" He asked focusing on Gabriel. He deflated a bit, but it was barely noticeable. 

"Just glad our little Cassie made a friend!" Gabriel flashed a toothy grin. He was already planning something.

Missouri had put a butterfly bandage on his cheek and cleaned up the blood that was left on his face. Bruises were already beginning to form. He hated them, people would stare and they knew what had happened. They always did.

"Thank you Missouri. Can I have a bit of privacy now?" Gabriel threw his arms up in surrender and slowly backed out of the door, Lucifer followed shortly, but Missouri stayed.

"I don't want you to let those boys hurt you Castiel. You can't let them walk all over you." She hugged him tightly, smiled, and left.

Castiel locked the door and quickly started searching for his razor. Castiel was going to do something he hadn't done in a while. He found the razor he used a long time ago wrapped in a towel in the far corner below the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He hated his reflection. He hated the bruises. He hated the fact the he couldn't stand up for himself.

He slowly pushed the thin blade into his flesh and pulled leaving a trail of blood where it passed. He repeated this step a few more times until he felt like he was going to be sick. Cleaning up his arm he put the blade back into its hiding spot until the next use.

Cas brushed his teeth and crawled into his sheets. He was almost asleep when Lucifer walked in and sat on the edge of his bed.

After a few moments of silence, Castiel spoke up. "Do you ever think dad will come back?"

Lucifer sighed, "to be honest, I really don't know Cassie. I don't think he will, but we never know." Lucifer stood up and kissed the top of Castiel's head with a muttered goodnight.

Castiel didn't know what would happen if his father came home. He left when Cas was ten. Their mother had died in a car crash, she was hit by a man who had been drinking too much. A few months after that their dad just left. No goodbye, nothing.

Castiel had a dream of his mother that night. One where he could hear her voice singing songs to him while he played with his lettered blocks.

The dream ended when Castiel realized he couldn't breath. He tried sitting up but he was being pushed down. there was a pressure forcing him to stay down and not be able to breath. The pressure was a different kind of force, it smelled like candy.

"Get off of me Gabriel!" Castiel wheezed. "You're too heavy!"

Gabriel shot up with a hand over his heart. "Did you just call me fat? I'm hurt Cassie." He faked a sniffle.

"Sure Gabe. But why did you do that?" Castiel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Because, baby brother, you have twenty minutes to get ready"

Castiel ran out of the room before his brother could finish, nearly running into Lucifer on his way.

Deciding he would skip breakfast and a shower, Cas brushed his teeth and tried to put his pants on hopping over to the couch.

Within minutes Cas was outside, slightly out of breath.

Garth, once again, was waiting for Castiel. He needed to think of an excuse for the bruising on his face.

The smile on Garth's face face faltered as Cas got closer.

"What happened to you?" Garth asked eying the bandage on his cheek. " _Who_ happened to you?"

The plan of lying failed. "It isn't important right now."

Garth nodded, knowing he didn't want to talk about it.

\------

Cas gave Garth his address and the boys parted ways. But the exchange didn't go unnoticed by Alastair.

Castiel had almost made it out of view and escaped.

Until he felt the too familiar grip. Alastair, of course, grabbed the arm Castiel abused the night before. Castiel pulled his arm away, clutching it to his chest, only realizing his mistake after he made it.

Alastair pulled his fist back, only to have someone catch it. Dean.

"Let's not do this today Alastair."

"Are you taking his side, Dean?" Alastair growled his name.

"No, I just think it was enough yesterday."

Castiel was so confused, was Dean trying to help?

Alastair shot a glare at Cas and walked away. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief and, too, walked away, not taking the chance to look back.

\------

Cas, thankfully, made it before Garth and kept an eye on Gabriel.

By the time Garth made it to the house, Castiel was in the kitchen with Gabriel and Missouri. Lucifer answered the door. Cas heard their muffled voices grow louder as they neared the kitchen.

"Hello Garth." Cas smiled.

"Hey Castiel." Garth's gaze shifted to Gabriel.

"I'm Gabriel." He sent a sincere smile to the younger boy, quickly scanning over him. Garth smiled back.

Missouri had a grin plastered on her face, she quickly walked to Garth, grabbing his hand and shaking it violently.

"I'm so happy Cas has a friend, these boys are like my family." She dropped his hand and took a step back, "call me Missouri."

Garth smiled and nodded.

\------

"I'm sorry if they did anything to make you uncomfortable." Castiel apologized while walking with Garth down the stairs.

"Don't be, I like them," he replied glancing at the sleeping Gabriel.

"Good, because Gabe will prank you once he's used to you."

Garth chuckled, "see ya tomorrow Cas."

"Goodnight." Cas watched the car disappear and locked the door. Quietly making his way to the couch, Cas covered Gabriel with a blanket and sleepily made his way to his own bed. Lazily kicking off his pants, Castiel plopped onto his mattress.

He did  _not_ think about a certain pair of green eyes that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in a self-harm state myself, but I am so thankful for my two friends who sensed something was wrong and helped me get over it. So for anyone who is having trouble, just know, it gets better.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel had been caught in too many events with Garth that week, that he didn't even notice the pain of his muscles shifting.

The weekend came and made up for the missed times, he rarely got out of bed. Gabriel and Lucifer would stay in the room with him, for comfort, already knowing how painful it was. Cas began to feel better, slightly, until Monday came.

Castiel rolled out of bed, dragging his feet as he walked. Gabriel and Lucifer were obviously tired as well. Their eyes were bloodshot, but they tried to look happy, for Cas.

"Good mornin'," Gabriel mumbled around a spoonful of sugary cereal. Lucifer looked as if he would pass out any second.

Castiel managed to get fully dressed and walk to school with minimal pain.

It did come back during some of his classes, though. The agony of it was having to keep a straight face when they took place.

Cas knew that if he didn't take a different route home, he would end up seeing Alastair again. Something he did not need with his back constantly betraying him at any given moment.

He slowly crept along the side of the building, stopping immediately when he heard their voices. Castiel couldn't tell what was being said, but he knew by the tone Alastair was using, he wasn't too happy. Taking a few steps forward, Cas paused, taking off his coat. Deciding it would draw attention if he kept it on.

He peeked around the corner, making sure they were in their usual spot. When he saw they weren't looking, he walked, which quickly turned into a run. He wasn't too sure if he heard voices calling after him, because he didn't stop running. Not until he was almost at the house did Cas finally slow down to catch his breath.

Opening the door Castiel saw Garth, Missouri, Gabe and Lucifer playing a game with cards. It became a routine that Garth would come over whenever he could to play games or watch movies with the family.

"Took you long enough," Gabriel said without looking up from his cards. "You sound tired too, did you run here?"

Castiel nodded while grabbing a bottle of water. Once his breathing was under control, Cas sat down next to Lucifer and watched them play.

 ------

Cas spent the next day, when he got home, alone. Except for Gabriel who was asleep upstairs. Lucifer was out getting supplies, and more candy for Gabe.

Castiel sat on his bed and thought about everything that had been happening with his life. Until he had another splitting pain. It wasn't like the others, though, it came for a few moments then left.

Cas was tired of it, he just wished his wings would come in so he could be done with all the changes. Looking at the time on his phone, Cas decided to go to sleep and think about his problems more tomorrow.

It was Friday and Cas was thankful he didn't have to worry about his back or _people._

That all changed when he was walking to his chemistry class and he could tell something was going to happen. He felt sick.

Quickly running to the bathroom, not caring about the stares, Cas dropped his bag on the ground and crouched in the corner. He called Gabriel, it rang twice.

"Hey Cassie, you alright?" He asked cheerfully.

"No, Gabe I need you and Lucifer to get me."

"Okay Cassie, we'll be there in five minutes." His tone changed to worried.

Castiel ended the call and put his phone in his bag, making sure everything was together before his brothers could get there.

Cas tried standing in the corner, but his knees wouldn't hold him up. Hands and knees on the ground Castiel cried out in pain, thankful that the building had soundproof rooms.

Cas heard the door open, but he couldn't lift his head to see who walked in. Then he heard the sound his flesh tearing. It surprisingly wasn't painful. It was relieving.

Castiel slowly looked up, facing whoever just witnessed _that_. Of course it would be Dean fucking Winchester. Cas crawled back quickly, his wings wrapped around him in a defensive position.

Dean blinked a few times, then soundlessly backed out of the bathroom.

Castiel feared what Dean would say to the others - to _everyone_. Hopefully he would think it was his imagination and forget about it. That would be too easy though.

Just then Gabriel and Lucifer burst through the door. "Cassie," Gabriel gasped.

Lucifer walked closer to Cas and gently brushed his fingers across the black feathers and a wide grin split across his face. Castiel gently moved them to his sides. "How do I hide them?"

"Tighten your muscles." Gabriel replied from his new spot next to Cas. After a few tries, Castiel rid his wings from sight. He remembered the sound of his flesh ripping only moments ago. But he couldn't feel blood or pain.

"Your body heals right after they come in." Lucifer answered the question blooming in Castiel's mind. "How did you know I was thinking that?" Castiel asked.

"You had your constipated thinking look." Gabriel smirked. "Now, let's continue this when we get a little more cozy at home." Gabriel paused, "and ice cream."

Castiel nodded, deciding to forget Dean for the time being. "You okay, Cas?" Lucifer asked, worry clearly present on his face.

"I'm just happy," he partially lied, not wanting them to know about Dean yet. Gabriel slung an arm over his shoulders and started walking with Castiel. "I hate to say this, baby brother, but it's going to be a bitch later." He said with a small chuckle. Castiel gave him a confused head tilt.

"Your back. You didn't think it was all over with did you?" Gabriel smirked then kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you." He smiled.

The trip back home was full of loud, off-key singing from the three of them. Cas even got a text from Garth asking if he was okay and why he wasn't in his class. He felt happy knowing that someone actually cared.

\------

Gabe wasn't lying when he said it would be sore later. Castiel felt like he was dying. He was sitting between Lucifer and Gabriel groaning. Missouri was cooking soup for him. She was the only other person who knew what they were. It was like she just knew, she sensed they were different.

"Here you go Castiel," she smiled, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. "Thank you, Missouri." Cas smiled softly at her and took the bowl.

He got a few more texts from Garth, wondering if he was okay. Being too lazy to answer, he left his phone on the armrest of the couch. There was a soft knock at the door, Castiel sighed deeply, and Lucifer stood to answer it. Peering out, Lucifer smiled. "Hey Garth."

Cas lit up. Until he saw the expression Garth had. Gabriel also noticed, "What did you do?" Gabe smirked.

"What do ya mean?" He chuckled nervously. Castiel put his bowl down and attempted to stand, but failed when his back stiffened and started falling backwards. Thankfully the couch was behind him and softened the fall.

"You okay Cas?" Garth asked walking to stand beside Missouri.

"Garth, why did you come here? I thought you had to do a lot of studying." Garth relaxed slightly,"You weren't answering your phone, so I figured something happened."

Castiel smiled, "I was not feeling too well, but I am getting better." Missouri shook her head, "Castiel you are not getting better. You can't stand up without falling back down." They all laughed.

Lucifer carried Cas to his room and Gabriel tucked him in as soon as they had the house to themselves again. "Goodnight Cassie." Gabriel whispered as he shut off the light.

Castiel didn't go to school the rest of the week. It did make him happy when Garth would visit sometimes. He would always try to cheer him up.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Castiel heard Gabriel shout from downstairs. There were footsteps making their way to the door. Garth peeked in and grinned. He slowly made his way to Castiel's bed and sat on the edge. Lucifer and Gabriel also stepped to the side of his bed with curious looks. Then Cas had a grey sock puppet in his face. "W-what is that?" Cas asked, softly pushing the hand back.

"It's Mr. Fizzles," He smiled. "He wants to help Cas get better."

"I think Cas can do fine without Mr. Fizzles" Castiel chuckled nervously, slightly frightened by the puppet. Garth noticed the uncomfortable expression and put it behind his back.

"Okay Cas," he sighed. "I just wanted to stop by one last time before my family vacation this weekend. They said we needed to have more 'bonding' time." Garth snorted.

Before Castiel could let any words leave his mouth, Gabriel and Lucifer had tackled Garth with one massive hug. "We will miss you Garth." Gabe said.

Castiel laughed at the sight taking place in front of him. The brothers allowed the smaller boy to stand again, offering a hand. Garth waved before walking out of the door. Cas heard him say goodbye to Missouri and then the sound of a door closing.

It was Friday, Garth wouldn't be able to visit the Novak brothers until Late Sunday. Castiel rolled over on his bed trying to take a small nap and regain some energy. He was curious enough, though, when he heard a shallow knock from the entryway of his bedroom door. Slowly sitting upwards Cas, too shocked to move, stared at the person before him.

"Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit late, I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I feel terrible. My computer has been screwed up and is just now fixed. You can thank my friend for threatening to beat me if I did not upload the next chapter. :3

Castiel gave Dean his best glare. "Why are you here? How do you know where I live?"

Dean stepped in the room, lowering himself on the edge of Castiel's bed. "Listen, I know you pretty much hate me, but I need a few answers."

Castiel gulped, cautiously standing, allowing the cold air to cling to his body. Cas padded over to shut his door, hopefully he would be able to give the Winchester his knowledge without being interrupted. Castiel only realized then that he was just wearing boxers. Briefly glancing at Dean, Castiel noticed he was looking anywhere but at him.

"What would you like to know?" Castiel snapped him out of whatever trance he was in after putting on a pair of sweatpants that were a size too big and hung low on his hips.

"Uh, well, what happened in the bathroom. Was that real?" Castiel nodded, "Yes, that was real. Does anyone else know? Did you tell someone?"

"What, no. No, no I didn't tell anyone. Do you really think I'm _that_ bad?"

Neither of them said anything, looking into each others eyes for an answer, flinching when a loud crash came from the kitchen. Hurried footsteps made their way up the stairs. Gabriel opened Castiels' door, slamming it shut again. Missouri stormed in soaking wet. Gabriel jumped behind Castiel. "Hide me, Cassie!"

Missouri pointed an accusing finger at Cas. "Your brother is a devil child."

Gabriel poked his head around Castiel's shoulder. "Excuuuuse you! I believe Lucifer is in the shower at the moment." He cackled. Lucifer walked in seconds later wearing a towel around his waist, dripping a trail of water as he moved. "I heard my name."

Castiel felt his face flush, they would do this without knowing Dean Winchester-the one who could ruin his life in a heartbeat-was watching all of them, thinking they were on some type of drug. 

Cas lightly shoved Gabriel forward and gave the three of them a look that screamed get out. Missouri and Lucifer awkwardly left, leaving Gabriel smiling with his eyes flicking between the two. With a wink aimed in Castiel's direction, Gabriel too left.

Castiel stood staring wide eyed at the door where the trio passed. Afraid to look back and see Dean's expression.

"Cassie?" Dean questioned. Castiel sighed, spinning around on the heels of his feet. "Out of everything, _that_ is what you chose to speak about first?"

Dean chuckled, "I guess it is, Cassie." He said in a teasing tone. Castiel rolled his eyes, momentarily forgetting about the past between himself and Dean. "Is that all you wanted to know?" Castiel asked, not quite wanting him to leave yet. He would never admit to that.

"No. What exactly...are you?" Curiosity was blooming in his eyes.

"I am an angel." Castiel started tracing one of the scars on his arm. A habit he had when he was nervous. "So are Lucifer and Gabriel."

"Okay," he muttered. "So you and your brothers have wings that you keep hidden." He looked into Castiel's eyes. "That's what I saw-your wings."

Cas nodded, "You witnessed my wings. They just came in that afternoon."

Dean nodded. "Did it hurt?" He asked.

"The aftermath has."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay, thanks for telling me."

"Wait, Dean. Uh could you keep this to yourself, I don't want to be even more of a freak show." He mumbled the last part to himself, but Dean heard it.

"Sure, Cas, just between us." He smiled. Why was he being so friendly?

Dean exited the Novak home leaving a shocked Castiel. What was he going to tell his brothers?

More important question, how did Dean know where he lived?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know short chapter, but at least I posted something, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever I'm so sorry! I'm terrible.

Castiel was miserable, the one secret that was apart of him his whole life had been known, witnessed. He needed Garth, but he wasn't there. He couldn't go to his brothers thinking they wouldn't understand. Cas decided to isolate himself, being alone felt somewhat better. Then he remembered, his razor blade. He would have to wait until the others went to sleep.

Or he could do it somewhere else.

Immediately rushing towards the bathroom, he searched for his blade. Finding it instantly, Cas lazily put on a Green Day shirt and a pair of skinny's.

"I'll be back later!" He shouted to his brothers.

Cas decided to go to a forest near his house with a small clearing in it. 

It had been cloudy that day, just how Castiel was feeling. He could cry with the sky.

Making it to his area, Cas sat down, taking his blade. With a deep breath, he sliced his skin. Cut after cut, he was feeling better and stopped. 

Standing, Cas looked at the clouds. It started misting. Holding his arm out hoping the water would wash the blood away.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Cas turned.

It was  _someone_.

"Castiel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry, I've been through a recent move and struggling with issues again. I hope you enjoyed this extremely short chapter! - J


	6. Chapter 6

Sam Winchester.

How did Cas know him? Well, who didn't, he's Dean's little brother. Everyone knows Sam. But, how did he know Cas?

"H-how do you know my name?"

"That's not important, we need to get you bandaged. Follow me." He smiled.

Castiel quietly walked beside Sam. Questions running through his mind.

_How long had he been watching? Did he follow me? Where are we going?_

"I'm taking you to my house," Sam said. Answering one of the many questions he had.

After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the Winchester home. Cas was scared, he saw Dean's car. Meaning he would be somewhere in the house.

Castiel stood at the door until Sam invited him in, he really didn't want to go, so Sam took his hand and led him in.

Weaving through the house, Sam took Cas to their bathroom. Smiling Sam asked Cas to sit and hold his arm out. Castiel obeyed while Sam took out gauze and wet a cloth. He began to gently rinse the blood from Cas's arm. Cas felt awkward, having someone he didn't really know taking care of him. Sam was very gentle, never hurting Cas. He wrapped the bandage up his arm and tucked the corner in.

Smiling at him, Sam was about to speak when another person walked in. Of course it was Dean, with Castiel's luck.

"Dean," Sam spoke. "I had to help Castiel with something, are you alright?"

Dean looked slightly angered. "Sammy, could you let us talk for a minute." He demanded more than asked.

He let the door close then, " what the fuck!" Cas was terrified, what's he going to do?

"I'm sorry Dean," he stood. "I'll leave."

But the unexpected happened, Dean _hugged_ Cas.

Not knowing what he should do, Cas hugged him back.

"D-Dean," he began but stopped when he was released from the hug. Dean looked him in the eyes.

"What makes you think that you should do something like that?"

Castiel was speechless, what should he say? "It's the only relief I can get."

Dean looked sad after he said that. Sighing he asked if Cas needed a ride home.

"I'm fine," he replied, but Dean didn't like that answer and insisted he take Cas home.

As they arrived at his home, Cas turned to thank Dean, but he grabbed Cas's arm, running his hand over the bandage. He then proceeded to kiss Cas's wrist. Castiel blushed. Did he really care?

"See ya later Cas," Dean said as Castiel walked to his front door. Looking back, Cas saw Dean smiling at him. He smiled back and walked into his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is probably shitty, but I thought it would make some people happy. I hope you all have a lovely day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this'll be something a bit different! Dean's POV

Parking his baby, Dean sat in the car for a few minutes. He really wanted to get closer to Castiel, but how? Is there any possibility to take back the past? He's always seen something in the blue eyed boy, but never knew what. Now he does. He regrets ever hurting him.

Dean's door opens and a concerned Sam looks at him.

"Is Castiel alright?"

"I'm not sure Sammy," he sighed, stepping out of his beauty.

 

Walking inside their house, Sam noticed how strange Dean had been acting lately. "Dean?" hn *[[p,xd ='9vvg _\-- my dragon walked across my keyboard, I can only assume he was trying to help his mom I thought it was so cute so it's staying!_

The older Winchester turned to face his little brother and smiled, "what's up?"

"Something's wrong. You haven't been yourself lately."

Dean frowned, "Sam-"

"Oh," he grinned, "it's about Cas isn't it? You know, I've seen his brother Gabe around, he's pretty cute."

"Sam, he's like twice your age."

"Whatever, this is about Cas. You can tell me anything Dean. Please?" Sam put on his best puppy face. "Dean..."

"Damn you Sam," he sighed, "you win, I'll spill. Just let me grab a beer first." Sam flashed a toothy grin and sat on the sofa, soon Dean returned already looking flustered. Sam patted the spot next to him, Dean plopped down next to him. 

_This could be good_   he thought, _letting out my feelings._

 

Taking a deep breath, he explained everything to Sam.

"When I see him, I don't know, my heart just jumps. I've never felt it before, it's kind of like a rush."

"Sounds like love. " Sam smiled softly.

"Sammy, I can never have him. I've been a dick to him. God I regret it." His heart twitched, _this actually hurts, why?_ He thought.

"Dean, there's nothing you can do to change the past, but moving forward you have to fix it, for Cas. Also I'm very disappointed in you, how could you ever be a bully to someone?!" Sam pouted.

"After dad left, and mom died, I guess I just needed to take my anger out." Taking a gulp of his beer, Dean fought back tears.

"Dean, please, you need to meet with Castiel. I think he needs someone now more than ever."

"You're right Sammy, but how?"

"I think I have an idea," Sam smirked.

 Dean chuckled, " well, let's hear it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry PLEASE forgive me!! It's been way too long. Still love me?   
>  XO~J


	8. Chapter 8

Staring blankly at his bedroom wall, Castiel was pleasantly surprised when his brothers opened the door with three huge bags of food. Smiling, he stood up and trotted over to them, it smelled delicious! He couldn't wait to dig in.

"Come on Cassie! We're going to watch the best movie ever!" Exclaimed Lucifer, Gabe stood beside him munching on some of their food.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer shouted reaching for the bags and clumsily snatched them away from the food monster. Gabe pouted, "rude bitch." Lucifer stuck out his tongue.

"What movie?" Cas asked.

"White Chicks!"

"Fuck _yes_!" Gabe cheered. 

Castiel laughed, it is their family favorite. "Well then, move your asses, I'm starving!"

_**~~** _

Several movies later, Gabe and Lucifer were under the same blanket snoring. They really need sleep, they've stayed up nights on end watching over their baby brother. Slowly, Castiel made his way to the front door and quietly stepped outside. It was nice, breathing in the cool night air was very relaxing. Castiel's thoughts drifted to the Winchesters, Sam was so kind, it was a bit embarrassing being caught in the rain, blood and rainwater dripping down his arm and onto the grass below. What was Sam doing way out into the woods anyway? _How did he know me? Most importantly, why was Dean being so nice?_ Just thinking of Dean made a shiver run down his spine. Those green eyes, the way he kissed Cas's wrist so gently, so different compared to the Dean at school.

" **No**! Christ, no Castiel." _I can't be falling for him._

"Hi." A soft cheerful voice came from in front of him.

"Jesus H Christ!" He shouted, "you scared me, Garth."

Laughter came from both of the boys, Garth gave Cas a big bear hug.

"I've missed you buddy," Garth said. "You doing okay? You haven't been at school I would have sent you a text, but I was swimming in study material."

That's right, Cas was out of school all week, his brothers refused to let him go.

"Yeah, I've just been stressed," partial truth.

They moved to sit down on the front steps, "so, you're talking to yourself now?" Garth asked the question with a smirk on his face.

"What? No I just-" Garth laughed, "it's okay Cas, we all have those moments." They shared a laugh.

"Well, it's Friday, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Cas asked.

"Sadly, yes. Family reunion," Garth pretended to sob as if it were the end of the world.

"I'll just kidnap you and keep you locked in my closet Garth," Gabriel said from the doorway, Lucifer by his side.

"I would love that!"

"Really Garth? You'd like to stay in Gabe's closet? **Gabe's** closet." Lucifer asked frightened by just the thought. 

"Oh jeez, you're right, I'll suffer through the weekend." He cringed, Gabriel feigned offense. 

"I'll have you know, I stayed in there for years and when I came out I was completely--"

"Don't you dare say 'normal'." Luci quickly interrupted.

"You little bitch," Gabe gasped.

"Excuse me! You're the little bitch!" 

Then the argument started over who the real 'bitch' was.

"You're both little bitches," Missouri interrupted them chuckling. "Boys, this is Sam Winchester," she stated as she gestured to the strangely tall boy beside her.

He smiled "Hi Cas."

"I don't like him," this rude comment came from Gabe.

"Gabriel!"

"He's too tall. I do not approve-- how old are you?"

"I'm 15," Sam giggled.

Gabriel glared. _He'll be legal in 3 years. I can wait. That boy shall be mine._

"Quit your brooding Gabe, Sam was just asking me about Cassie." Missouri smiled at Castiel.

**_~~_ **

 Castiel and Sam walked awkwardly next to each other.

"Cas I'm not going to hurt you," Sam chuckled. "I want to talk to you about Dean."

Castiel stiffened and froze in his tracks.

"Castiel?"

"What about him?" Cas asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Um, well, he wants to--" 

"I'm sorry Sam. I need to go." Castiel interrupted the younger boy.

"But Cas--"

"I'm sorry."

**_~~_ **

Back at home Castiel jogged up to his bedroom, ignoring his brothers questioning him. Shutting his door and locking it, Cas walked to a corner and sank down, curling into a ball--he began to cry. _Why? Why are they torturing me? Why does it hurt so much?_ Breathing heavily Cas broke down. _I can't do this. It hurts._

"Oh Cassie." Lucifer breathed.

"Baby bro, what happened?" The older two sat next to him and cuddled him. With tears in his eyes, Castiel looked at them and noticed Gabe holding a screwdriver and his doorknob in his hands. He chuckled.

"I love you dorks." They smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on the next chapter, but I need to know if people still want to read this or if I should just abandon it? Again I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates, would a pic of my lizard make up for it? ;)  
> XO~J


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but it's pretty hard to type with two dogs in my face.

"Guys, please," Castiel wasn't heard over his two brothers ranting. "I'll castrate that Dean Winchester" Lucifer huffed as he paced. "I'll beat him with my gorgeous wings, you know, like those angry geese do?" Cas had told them everything. How Dean had bullied him in the past, how kind Sam was, how Dean had hugged hum, how he _kissed_ his wrist so gently. Though it seemed they only took notice of the first part.

A soft knock from the door paused their destructive thoughts. Gabriel and Lucifer rushed for the door, Castiel was walking close behind them. The door opened revealing a sheepish Sam, he was holding a plate of cookies.

Smiling, he directed his words to Castiel, "I'm sorry I upset you yesterday." Thrusting the plate forward, he again spoke. "I made cookies, could you forgive me?" 

Gabriel dropped to his knees, "Marry me," Sam chuckled.

"Oh Sam," Cas smiled, "You did nothing wrong, I was just being an emotional mess."

"Is that your brother?" Lucifer nodded to the car sitting just outside of their driveway. Castiel glared.

"Oh! Yes it is, he didn't want me walking in the rain, so he drove me here."

"Why didn't he come up with you?" Gabe asked leaning against the door frame, popping a cookie in his mouth.

"He didn't think he was welcome." Sam said sadly looking back at his brother.

"Well," Lucifer started, "Ow! Christ!" Castiel stabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Of course he's welcome Sam." Castiel stated calmly, even though his brain was panicking. Sam gave him a questioning look, was it that easy to see into his mind?

"Cas, are you sure? He's told me that he wants to personally talk to you, but I won't let him near you if you aren't alright with it."

"I'll be fine Sam." He nodded and went to fetch his older brother, who walked slowly behind Sam. As his face became clear, Dean looked as if he'd been anxious. Very unusual.

Awkwardly smiling, Dean greeted the family, "Hi." Castiel smiled at him, glancing at his brothers who looked at the oldest Winchester with rage. Cas moved and gestured into the house, welcoming the visitors. Dean stood, hands in his pockets, as Sam, Lucifer, and Gabe sat down.

"Uh, Cas? Would it be okay if I talked with you. Alone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing updates more often, I feel terrible for abandoning this for soo long. Thankfully though, I have much more free time.   
>  XO ~J


	10. Chapter 10

https://jcspotty.tumblr.com/post/171135561868/what-a-cutie

Not an update (coming soon) for those who want to see my baby!  
XO~J


End file.
